The Eagle
by telephone czar
Summary: A new Zodiac member comes to the Sohma Household and her and Kyo set out to break the curse. Im not good at summarys but its good. Review please!


Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.  
  
Please R&R! Tell me anything because I want to know. Sorry for adding a character I know that's bad! Sorry -Authors Note  
  
Introduction  
  
She was always the outcast, the one who didn't fit in. The eagle did not go with the other members of the Chinese Zodiac. She had the legend to prove it.  
  
Long ago there was a member of the zodiac who flew high above the others. The eagle would soar and the other animals looked at the eagle with jealously. No animal could soar above the others; no animal was as defining of the Eagle. The animals gathered and decided that the eagle must be taken from the group, the sly snake said to the eagle, who was very courageous and compassionate. "Eagle, the rat is stuck in that cave and can not get out, you are the only one who can fly in and catch him." The eagle quickly complied and flew into the cave and couldn't find the mouse when the eagle tried to get out it figured out it could not get out, the eagle looked down to see all the animals laughing. The eagle did the only thing it had never done before, it cried.  
  
The eagle was caged for so long its compassionate qualities changed into a bitter, solemn, quiet personality. But the cage only held up for so long and soon the eagle walked out, a haggard, jaded human. He set out for peace and made a family of his own. Finally, his legacy reached the Sohma's and they finely let him enter the family, but in a secretive manner. Not many knew about the eagle so his family grew up in a shadow and that was when his only daughter, Serena ran away.  
  
Chapter One  
  
I walked down the narrow road towards what I presumed was Shigure's house. I looked up at the clear blue sky and smiled the blue made me happy, a simple comfort in a life of sadness. I pushed the long blonde hair out of my eyes and kept on going until I saw a house emerge from the forest, I took a deep breath. Shigure had no idea that I was coming. I had no idea I was coming, I was sitting beside Akito's bed this morning, as always, and he starting talking of this Tohru Honda.

"Serena have you heard of the girl living at Shigure's home."

"I have."

"I do not like her."

"You don't?"

"What do you think?"

"Well what I've heard is that Kyo and Yuki are quite fond of her, that she has changed them for the better. That she's kind."

"That's it." He said solemnly.

"What?"

"She is too kind, no human never thinks of herself first, something is amiss."

"But it seems like such a great home."

"You have never met her."

"That's because you persist that I stay here."

"Well, if you have a problem than leave." He said amused, he said that every time this subject came up and each time I would laugh and say I would never leave him because he couldn't survive without me.

"Ok." I said his eyes widened.

I was growing tired of Akito, my kind since we were outcasts took care of the heir and Aktio and I had known each other since out birth, but lately he has changed, I heard what he did to Hotori, I never knew that's why he was blind until a few weeks ago, then Hotori began telling me all these stories of Akito and I just sat their stunned, when did Akito turn into a monster. I would pour my heart out to him and I just could not do that anymore, I needed some time away from Akito.

"Get out." He said, he could tell I was not kidding and he liked to avoid confrontation by doing that, but either that's what he told me, one of the lies. I left the room and entered my own, closet of a room and grabbed my backpack, I threw the few belongings I owned and wrote a note. I folded it and left it on my desk for Hotori, hopefully, to find because he was the only one who would understand. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a light blue shirt that matched my eyes. I pulled my backpack on and started to run. I picked up speed and watched the trees blur by, the houses with small Sohma's playing about went by quickly. I only slowed when I approached the big stone gate. I fell to my kneed staring at the giant, panting. I backed up a few steps and broke into a run. I jumped and flew over the gate and landed hard on my feet. I stumbled a little but regained my posture and broke into a gait. I had never been outside the walls by myself. When I headed to school I was driven into the gated campus and picked up. I had never truly been outside. I slowed to a walk once I was safely away from the Sohma Property. I looked at the girls who were my age walking in clumps laughing and the old man sitting on a bench content with what he had. The ramen shop in the corner where everyone knew everyone. I smiled and walked for another few hours until the urban metropolis turned into forest until the path fell into a large clearing with a house in the middle.  
  
I walked up to the front door and rose my hand to knock when I heard voices rise and before I knew it a orange-haired boy fell through the door and onto me. My blue bracelet got knocked off in the process, I grabbed it quickly and put it back on, I saw his eyes dart to it  
  
Oh no...  
  
He hopped up and I stood up we just stared at each other. Soon a tall black haired man went to the door,

"Oh Kyo, you really must stop wrecking to house." He opened his eyes and saw me, his eyes widened.

"You." He whispered, I just stood there silently.

"What the hell are you talking about, who is she." Kyo, I guessed, the cat. He had orange hair and orange eyes. Striking but handsome. Shigure just stood there silently as a silver hair boy who was quite handsome but quite feminine, Yuki...The Prince and a cute girl with brown hair. They both looked at me and then to Shigure with curiosity in their eyes.

"Introduce yourself." Said Shigure, a hint of amusement in his eyes. Did this man enjoy to torture young girls? It was known that I didn't like to talk, I only talked to Akito because he was my only friend.

"Serena Sohma." I said simply. Both Kyo's and Yuki's eyes widened.

"A Sohma, but I'VE never met you." Yuki said quietly, I ignored them.

"I am sorry to intrude but may I stay here." I asked, blunt and concise.

"Of course, we can take more cute girls into my house."

"You little pervert!" Kyo yelled. I blushed; no one has ever called my cute. But I quickly recovered.

"Miss, wouldn't Akito want you to stay at the main house, that is, if you are a Sohma..." Yuki said quickly. I looked over at him, the rat, he was tall and silver hair that was longer in the front.

"She is a Sohma, Yuki."

"I really am sorry Shigure, for intruding as it is. But this wasn't what you would call planned." I said to him.

He waved his hand, "Its fine, we have an extra room actually, let me just call Hotori..."

Yuki and Kyo looked dumbstruck. Before I could answer Kyo did.

"Like she's a Sohma, I've never seen her."

"You act as if you see everything." I said to Kyo, I turned to Shigure.

"Thank you." I said pleasantly.

"Well make yourself quite at ho-." Shigure said but was cut of by Kyo. "Act as if I see everything...Who do you think you are!" Kyo said sharply.

I sighed and decided arguing with him would be to much of a hassle.

"Its nice to finally meet you, Kyo Sohma. You and I, have a lot in common." I said and winked.

It would take him years to figure out what that meant. As I left the room I heard him say: "What is that supposed to mean?"

I walked up a flight of stairs and headed into an empty room except for a small bed and a desk. I put my backpack down on the table and took off my jean jacket. I gazed out the window at the sunset. It was beautiful shades of pink and orange above the high tree tops. There was a knock on my door, I turned around and looked at the door and it opened. I hated when people thought they could knock and come in, not bothering to wait for an official invitation to enter, as if just knocking it was ok to come in. Tohru Honda, I presumed, walked in. She had a long dress on and long brown hair. She was very beautiful but her head was down, as if she was ashamed of something. She looked up smiling brightly. I could see why Akito did not like her.

"Hello, I just came in here to finally meet you. Its so exciting meeting another Sohma. You all are just so interesting."

"You talk of us as if we were objects." I said. I knew she didn't mean it that way but I knew she couldn't meet Ren or Akito and talk about the Sohma's as if they weren't humans but something interesting to look at. It was a little unnerving to me even and I was a pretty hard person to piss off.

Her eyes widened, "Oh no of course I didn't mean it like that, I am so sorry!" She gushed. When I didn't say anything she moved on.

"So what is your name?" She asked carefully as if that would offend me.

"Serena Sohma." I said.

"What sign are you?" She asked.

"The Eagle." I said smiling evilly, I knew she would not know what the eagle was.

"There isn't an eagle in the Zodiac." She said puzzled.

Bingo.

"There isn't, your right, but just maybe there was."

I said, her eyes darted towards my bracelet and her eyes widened for a second but she recovered her cool quickly.

"Well I better go get dinner ready." She said cheerfully.

She left the room and I opened the window. I put my foot on the sill and jumped up turning in mid air and landed on the roof. I sat down and gazed at the sky change, it really was amazing how it is so hard for humans to change but the sky seems to have mastered it. I looked over and saw orange haired Kyo seeming to gaze at the same thing. I looked over; he seemed to be thinking hard, not seeming to notice me.

"What's wrong with you?" I said, I have not yet mastered the art of subtly. He looked over, maybe he had noticed me.

"Why do you think something is wrong?" He asked gazing at the sky again. "

You're deep in thought, and you don't seem to think very much." I said.

"Shut up, of course I think." He spat.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing." I said, he was silent and I went on. "I mean, living with someone like Akito, you can never be spontaneous, you're always thinking. Of what you're saying, your next actions. Because nobody is quite sure how he will react. People who can just act on impulses, I envy." I said.

He turned. "So you do live with Akito." He said.

"I did," I said, "But you try to live with Akito for 15 years."

I smiled. He didn't, he looked at my wrist.

"You were part of it too, the Zodiac." He said softly.

"I was." I replied.

"You're cursed too, aren't you?" He said in almost a whisper.

"Yes." I said softly.

Our conversation was broken off by a shrill cry from down below.

"Kyo! It'd time for dinner. Come down!"

Tohru yelled from down below. While Kyo used a ladder to get down I did it my way. I took a running start down the roof and jumped off landing on my feet, my hands touching the ground. I stretched up and headed for dinner.

Dinner was at a big table that required its own room, Shigure, Yuki and Kyo were already around it and Tohru was rushing around getting food on the table. Was she always rushing around? I have always been pretty calm in my personality and could never fathom having a life that was always hectic.

"So, Serena, you will be attending Kyo, Yuki and Tohru's school?" Shigure said happily.

"I will be? Has Hotori..." I said curiously.

"He has, he told me to relay it to you." Shigure said. I felt a pang in my chest, Hotori and I were very close. When I was not with Akito I was always talking with Hotori or he was helping me with my homework. Tohru sat down a plate of steaming rice and chicken I dug in, not having anything else to eat today I was really hungry.

"This is really very good Ms. Honda, don't you agree Kyo?" Yuki said in that graceful voice he said everything in. Kyo just stared at him.

"Shut up you damn rat!" He said, anger flashing in his eyes. Yuki then fed him another sarcastic remark and Kyo got madder. Tohru sat helplessly I n the corner. Seriously what made this girl so special, she just sits there and watches them fight. Why was she the talk of the family? I shook my head and did the only thing I could. I grabbed Kyo by the collar and Yuki by the collar and simply stated,

"You guys say another word to each other tonight I will throw you both through that door." I said gesturing towards the front door.

I sat back down and ate my dinner. At home this was how my brothers were dealt with. Kyo and Yuki sat back down shakily, staring at me. Tohru rushed to Yuki's side gushing about band-aids and such.

Shigure chuckled and looked at me, "Serena you will be greatly appreciated here."

That evening as I was about to go to bed, I heard voices in the wall. They were of Yuki, Kyo and Shigure. I stood by the door and listened.

"Who is she, Shigure; I think I should know who is staying in the house I am staying in." Kyo stated.

"I have to say I agree." Yuki said sighing. As if ashamed he was agreeing with Kyo.

"Boys, cant you just accept that she is staying here. I guess I will need to tell you but know that you are very intrusive." Shigure said. There was silence for a moment and then Shigure began.

"That is Serena Sohma, she's the eagle." Shigure said simply.

"That's just an old wives tale." Yuki said.

"Kyo, don't you see her bracelet, it's just like yours." Shigure said. Yuki and Kyo were both silent for a moment.

"But the Eagle, I thought..." Yuki trailed off.

"Yes, she has been with Akito her entire life, and you realize what that can do to someone her age. I have already arranged it with Hotori, shes staying here. You will have to do with the information I have told you because that is all you need to know." Shigure said in an oddly serious tone.

I walked over and sat on my bed. That's what they know about me. "Great they think I'm some sort of freak." I said out loud. I laid down and gathered my stuffed animals and fell off to sleep quickly.  
-  
  
The next morning I got dressed into my school uniform and went downstairs. I looked at breakfast and popped a rice cake into my mouth and chugged down some juice. I looked down at my navy uniform with the knee length skirt and a simple sailor top. I carried my books in one hand. I walked along the forest path not bothering to wait for Yuki, Kyo or Tohru. I walked along, enjoying the feeling of not having to be driven to a much shielded prep school in a black car. I liked the feeling of the breeze even in the December cold. As I neared the school, I smiled at all the people hanging out with their friends and cramming for that last minute quiz. I entered the office and they gave me all the basics, with a schedule and all that good stuff. I walked into homeroom and suddenly the room got silent and everyone turned to look at me. I hate when they did that, as if this was some crap movie where the new kid was some beautiful girl and everyone was like "Wow, what a hottie!" I cringed at the thought and sat down at a table.

"Hey!" Tohru said and came up with a tall blonde haired girl and a small black haired pale girl.

"This is Hana and Uo." Tohru said gesturing to the girls behind her.

"Hello," said the blonde girl who was Uo.

"You have very odd electric waves." Said the black haired girl, Hana. I raised an eyebrow, electric waves?

"She believes that everyone has electric waves and they come off of you like energy," Said Uo.

"What a bunch of bull." I said. Hana looked at me with a look of death on her face. Eventually they gave up and went back to their tables.

"Hey," said a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw a very, very good looking guy. He had longer black hair over fair skin. He was very well built and he looked tall but I didn't know because he was sitting down.

"Hey," I said back.

"You actually told Hana that her electric crap was bull, I salute you," he said and saluted me.

"Why?" I said grinning.

"Because everyone knows that 'electric waves' stuff is just a bunch of stuff she makes up for attention, but are too afraid to actually tell her." He said half smiling.

"Really? Well I guess that makes me the equivalent of Superman then." I said.

"Yeah," he said looking at me,

"I'm Ryan by the way." He said.

"Serena," I said. But then class started and I couldn't pay attention to the very, ridiculously good looking guy behind me. Shut up, I may be different but I can still appreciate hot guys.  
  
-  
  
The rest of the day went by systematically; Ryan wasn't in any of my classes so I was damningly bored for the rest of the day. The afternoon I decided to take off so I went up to the roof and stretched out reading a novel. I was up there for a while when Kyo came up. He jumped at the sight of me, he was so jumpy.

"What the hell are you doing up here?" He said with a pissed off tone in his voice.

"I'm just relaxing, shouldn't you be in class Kyo with your love, Tohru." I said looking back to my novel. I didn't even have to look to know that Kyo was blushing.

"I don't like her," He said sitting down next to me.

"Just keep telling yourself that." I said monotonously. He didn't respond but I could see the little thermostat in his head about to break apart. I smiled at the thought.

"What are you smiling about?" He said.

"Do you find me sadistic?" I said looking up. I bet five dollars he didn't know what sadistic even meant. He didn't answer so my mind owned me five dollars.

"Kyo you can talk about Tohru, I don't even like the chick." I said.

"You don't like her? Why not." He asked curiously.

"Curiosity killed the cat." I said and sighed.

"Hey your little cryptic messages are getting on my nerves!" He yelled.

"Fine because, I don't know she just bothers me." I said yelling back. He quieted,

"I could see that." He said. I laughed, I'm glad he got it.

"Kyo, if you do indeed love her. I think its time we broke this curse." I said staring at the sky. Kyo looked at me then at the sky but said nothing. We knew what we had to do but words couldn't describe it. We just stood there looking at the deep blue of the sky.

More to come, R&R!


End file.
